


The Blank Heaven

by Dreamillusions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wonders around heaven when he encountered a blank heaven with a man sitting in it like a statue. Who is this man? Why is he in heaven? Why is his heaven blank?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blank Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> something made from a dream. i did a slight different heaven from canon-wise. people can visit other heavens freely and it's time is like hell - decade for every month on earth.  
> the story sam is telling is from his point of view, filled with self-hatred, so it could be that if you ask Dean, it would be a different story. so it's not like i made Sam an asshole, okay?  
> also i changed Michael, because i hate how they did him on the show.  
> enjoy

_Alone in the light… it's suffocating… save me…_

_..._

Castiel was flying around heaven, coming into and out of pieces of heavens. He stopped for lunch at an old lady's from the 19th century heaven of a tea party, just to chat and look around the beautiful place.

Gabriel often teased him for sympathizing with the humans way too much and Uriel just glared at him and popped a joke about him turning human. Such were the ways of the two funniest angels in the garrison, and it was tiring.

The young angel just sighed and stopped dead before entering a recent heaven. It felt… empty. He hesitantly flapped his wings and landed in a completely white space. It didn't even look like a normal white. It was an empty white, a sad white, and he looked around, trying to find the person accompanying this place. To find out what kind of a person is this heaven's owner, feeling sympathy wash him for this poor human's emptiness.

A dot of color caught his attention and he inched closer to the dot. The dot grew bigger and bigger until it turned into a human. The human was male, judging by the facial tones, but he had long eyelashes, full lips and big eyes. He was in a sitting position, knees drawn to the chest and arms loosely wrapping the legs. His face stared forward, expression and his emerald eyes were dead.

The angel waved a hand before the green eyes. "Hello, sir? Who are you?"

No answer, not even a muscle moved in his face to indicate that he heard or saw him.

"Excuse me?" Castiel sat before him with his legs crossed and hands inside the circle they made, full of curiosity for the weird human before him. Why this particular man's heaven was nothing? And he wasn't even moving.

He decided to talk to the man, to see if he could drag a reaction out of the human. For hours he talked and talked about nothing in particular.

After a long story about a person's tragic end, he turned to the human and smiled slightly, "It's very nice to speak to someone without having him judging me. You're a very nice person, human. Your soul look so bright, it's too bad that you don't speak. You were probably a very achieving person in your life. Thank you very much for listening to me, you're a very good friend. I only wish I knew your name."

He paused, something looked different about him, but he didn't know what.

"You know what? I think I'll call you Michael, because you kind of remind me of my brother. He's an archangel and is in charge while father is gone." He stopped when he had realized something. "I'm so sorry for my rudeness, Michael. My name is Castiel, It's very nice to meet you."

A glint of light caught his eye and he narrowed his eyes, looking closer. His eyes grew wide when he had realized that the glint was tears. Tears were rolling down the man's cheeks, although his eyes stayed open and dead and his face was as pale as before.

Castiel jumped, feeling guilty and flew away from the place.

* * *

The next time he stumbled into the white heaven, it was couple of weeks later. He had a bad day and a fight with Raphael only ruined it further.

He noticed that the color of the place had turned from empty to a shining and lively white. He approached the man, and noticed that the tears were still escalating and falling to the ground that the man, or Michael, as Castiel decided to call him, sat on.

"Hello, Michael, how was your day?" He sat down, drawing his knees to him, mimicking Michael's position. "Mine wasn't so well. I had a fight with my brother. He didn't agree that we shouldn't try and make the humans understand our power with force and I told him that we'd kill them, not teach them, but he didn't listen to me. Thankfully, Gabriel interfered and stopped the fight or I would be dead by now."

He peered above him and was surprised to see splotches of blue scattered around the place. He looked down and saw splotches of green on the ground. He scooted closer to Michael and saw that every tear that fell onto the ground turned into a splotch of green or blue and went to the ground or above them respectably.

He looked at the process in fascination for hours, seeing slowly the place becoming two areas – blue and green.

"You're an absolutely fascinating person, Michael. Too bad I have to go, I would want to watch you fill the place in color for once."

He flapped his wings and sent Michael a smile before vanishing.

In his absence, the man's mouth gave a twitch.

* * *

"You look healthier than normal," Castiel noted when he sat before Michael a week later. The man's cheeks were a bit pinker, contrast to the deathly pale complexion that he had when he had first met him. "What kind of a surprise will you show me today?"

Michael remained silent, but his tears continued falling down his flushed cheeks. The whole place was completely blue or green, both very light.

Castiel smiled at the comforting colors and mumbled to himself, "It kind of reminds me of when father had made this world."

He didn't notice the cheeks grow redder, but the face and eyes stayed dead. The tears now sported white circles going to the blue area.

"Clouds, huh?" He noted in awe and looked down at Michael. "You're very interesting. I wonder what's your story, or how did you die. You look too young to be here."

Michael's face blanched, and the tears stopped. Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Did I say something wrong? I'm so sorry if I'd hurt you."

The cheeks turned rosy again and the tears came back. The angel felt a bit panicked, he didn't know what the human thought or wanted. Was he even human?

He thought of searching through the man's mind, by was met by a brick wall and couldn't breach it no matter how many times he had tried.

He sighed. "You are a very difficult man. If you won't communicate with me, I won't be able to help you or even talk to you."

Michael's mouth gave a twitch and the tears stopped. The angel felt a smile creep into his face, but he mused, "You are laughing at me, aren't you?" The man stayed silent, his face dead, but his mouth gave another twitch and Castiel scoffed. "You are! Don't laugh at me, that is very rude of you!"

Another twitch.

Castiel scowled. "I'm not talking to you anymore." He flew away from the place, frustrated.

Michael started tearing again and the mouth turned down in a small frown.

* * *

Castiel avoided Michael for two weeks until one day, he fought with Raphael again and stormed away in fury.

He passed next to the man's heaven and stopped, wondering if he should come and apologize or stay away. He was intrigued about the man's progress into awareness. He wanted to see the green eyes glow and see the muscles move and see a real smile on the face of the man.

He gulped and hesitantly flew into the heaven.

The place looked gloomy, the white circles turned dark gray. Michael looked awful, he was pale with dark smudges under his tearing eyes and his mouth was set in a frown, but other then that, his face and eyes remained dead and he didn't move at all.

Castiel frowned himself. "What's wrong, Michael? Why are you so upset?"

Instantly, the mouth tugged upwards and the place was shined by rays of sunlight. Castiel looked up and was astounded to see the sun peeking from the many dark circles forming into different forms of clouds.

"Are you that happy to see me?" Castiel was awed. Was Michael upset because he had left like he did? "I'm so sorry for leaving you like that. I was a bit upset that you were laughing at me. I was never laughed upon, but maybe I misunderstood you."

A warm breeze passed him and Michael's mouth formed a warm smile; it was really small, but noticeable for Castiel, who looked for anything that change on his face.

Castiel's figure softened and he smiled warmly as well, scooting close to Michael and stroking his face, wiping his tears away, "I'm so happy that you still want to see me even after I had hurt so much." He cupped the man's cheek and stroke the smile with his thumb, feeling the soft but chapped lips.

Then Michael once again surprised him. The man closed his dead eyes and tilted his head slightly, as if nuzzling into the touch. Castiel smiled brightly and his wings ruffled, covering both of them in a protective action.

Castiel brought his face closer to Michael's face. "You manage to surprise me even more every time I come here, Michael."

The man opened his dead green eyes and stared into Castiel's blue eyes for a long time, as if he can't find something and hopes to find it in the angel's eyes.

"What is it, Michael?" He pushed a bit, maybe he would get another discovery today.

Michael placed his head again where it was before and returned to the passive position he was moments ago, but his smile grew a bit wider.

"You are not helping me understand you, do you?" Castiel sighed and Michael smile turned into a smirk. Now the angel was sure of it, "Now you're mocking me for sure!"

Michael's smirk turned into an innocent smile and his head tilted again slightly, as if he was feigning innocence.

"Don't act all innocent to me, young man," Castiel bristled. "I do not like to be mocked."

The smile turned apologetic and the angel sighed. "Fine, you're forgiven. But do not do it again."

The place turned darker and he looked up in alarm only to see that the sun was gone and the moon was hanging high on the sky and many stars were scattered over the dark blue.

Castiel's jaw fell slack and he couldn't stop watching the amazing view above him. He sat next to Michael and looked at the skies in awe. He looked at the man and he thought he imagined a flash of smugness and nostalgia over the man's face. He smiled and looked up again. "This view is very beautiful, Michael. Thank you very much for sharing it with me." The man's cheeks turned red at the compliment.

They sat there on the green area, Michael still frozen in his position and Castiel looking up to the stars.

* * *

Castiel dropped by after two days to check on the man, he was having great day and he thought that nothing could end such a day without seeing some progress from Michael.

The man was still in his normal position, but the green area below him turned into a field of grass and the sun had made the shimmering grass look even more breathtaking.

Castiel sat next to Michael and started telling him about his day and how nice it was to finally have a day that everything went according to plan or close to it.

Then he looked over at the man and saw rivers of sweat wetting his cloths and body. He frowned. "You shouldn't sit at the sun like this, you'll get sick. You should probably sit under a tree or something that gives some shade."

Suddenly, creaking sounds were echoed from behind them and Castiel jumped in his place when a huge tree erupted from the ground and towered over them, washing them in shadows. The tree was very thick and his many branches were filled with green leaves. A cool breeze passed through them and the leaves rustled. Castiel looked at the tree with pure awe and he looked down at the man, who seemed more relaxed than usual.

"You're pretty amazing, Michael. I never thought that someone could surprise me so much in such a short time. Thank you very much," Castiel smiled at Michael.

The man's cheeks grew red again, but this time, he buried his face in his knees, as if embarrassed; that had thrown the angel off-guard. He placed a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Did I say something wrong? Why are you embarrassed?"

Michael didn't answer, his body shivering a bit at the coolness of the breeze. Castiel noticed that and wrapped his arms and wings around the man, letting his grace seep into his soul, warming him up. Michael's body relaxed and the shivering stopped, the sun slowly starting to set and the angel saw the beautiful rays of red and yellow marveling the skies.

He had stayed there until Balthazar had called him and he had to go. He released Michael and apologized for needing to go but he promise that he would return soon.

Michael's head rose again and turned to him, his face still dead but mouth twitching slightly to a warm smile. Castiel smiled back at him and flew away.

Michael's mouth turned into a frown and the place was covered in complete darkness, leaving him drowning in it alone.

' _Don't leave me…'_

* * *

Unfortunately, Castiel was held for a while because of some mission on earth in Russia. When had finally finished the mission and returned to heaven, it was four years for heaven. He sure missed his home, but there was someone else in that realm that he had missed in particular.

"Michael!" He smiled as he sled into Michael's heaven, but stopped in his tracks when he entered it, eyes wide in horror.

It was back to its empty white colors and Michael was crying again, frozen in his position, eyes even more wide and dead if possible. Castiel rushed to him and grabbed his shoulders in panic. "Michael?! What's wrong? What happened?"

But the man didn't even move, not giving any hint for hearing the angel. Castiel shook him. "Michael! Answer me! Why have you returned to this state?!"

 _Because you left, like everyone else_ … a faint echo was floating by his ear.

Castiel flung in his place, but he didn't see anyone. He returned to Michael, and saw that his cheeks were red and his mouth was set in a frown, tears still flowing. The angel cupped his face and rested his forehead against Michael's. "I'm so sorry, Michael. I had to leave heaven for a while because I'm an angel, and therefore have to complete missions on earth. This had taken me a week and a half on earth, but here it was 4 years. I am so sorry I couldn't tell you before. I'm so sorry, Michael," He felt tears flowing down his cheeks as well.

He felt warmness wash him and he raised his head and found that the man's arm circled him loosely. He felt a smile break his face and he beamed at the man. Michael's mouth twitched in a smile and the place was washed by light. Castiel looked behind him and saw the grass growing again and the sun peeking out from white clouds on the blue skies.

He turned to the man and smiled warmly. "I promise to tell you from now on where I'm heading to and how long it will take me to come back. Is that alright with you?" The arms tightened on his back and he took that as a 'yes'.

* * *

The days that continued, Castiel returned every day to that piece of heaven and would sit next to Michael, talking to him about what has occurred to him that day. He told him many stories about the angels and humanity. And every day, he had waited for something new to happen to his charge. Yes, he had started of thinking about Michael as his responsibility.

But since the day he had returned, Michael stopped having progress and remained as a statue while Castiel was talking, his face not moving in the slightest nor did he had reactions like blushing or tearing up. Castiel didn't know what to make of it, whether it's a good sign or a bad one. Michael was really important to him, and he wanted him to get better and enjoy his much deserved heaven even if it would distract him from his duties.

* * *

A week later, his senior, Violiel, stopped him on his way to Michael.

"What are you doing, Castiel?" Violiel flew next to him, face curious as a baby.

"I'm simply wandering around." Castiel ignored her doubtful glare. "I like to see what kind of heavens humans make."

The senior angel narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Castiel tilted his head in confusion and she sighed. "I know what you're doing, Castiel."

Castiel blinked at her. "You're going to see that empty human boy again."

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?" He snarled at her, but Violiel laughed. "Oh, come on. Are you telling me that all our siblings are either blind, dense or both?" She froze and raised her hand, stopping his answer. "On second thought, don't answer that."

Castiel didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. Violiel smiled warmly at him. "We noticed from the start that you had started visiting this human more than other heavens, so we sent Samandriel after you left to see what is so great about this soul."

"When was it?" He growled, hating the fact that someone invaded Michael's heaven without his consent. Violiel shrugged. "When you were on your mission. Samandriel watched him several times over the past four years, was heartbreaking for him to see him crumble after all you did for him."

Castiel breath hitched. "How could you…?" Castiel took out his angel blade and pointed it at his senior, furious. "You know I don't like when you interfere with my business."

Violiel smiled warmly at him. "You really like him, huh?"

Castiel blushed. "Michael's my charge!"

She almost fell from laughing, pun intended. Castiel kind of wished it had happened. "You even gave him a name of an angel! And you made him your charge! That's priceless, wait 'til I tell that to Gabriel!"

"Don't tell him anything!" He paled. "He will try to come and see him and probably ruin him beyond redemption."

When she had registered his words, she paled as well. "You're right, we shouldn't tell him. Am I stopping you from seeing him?"

"He will be very worried if I don't show up soon," He nodded. Violiel rolled her eyes. "You'll never tell me how you manage to communicate with him, won't you?" Castiel shook his head, smiling innocently. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

He turned and entered Michael's heaven, ignoring his senior's cat-calls and laughing.

* * *

Michael was in a circle of flowers, and when Castiel sat next to him. The flowers started climbing his legs, nestling in his arms. Castiel smiled warmly and Michael's cheeks grew redder. A second after, the sound of birds chirping came from the bed of flowers. The angel looked down in fascination and his smile grew when he spotted two small birds peek their heads through the leaves, chirping. He gingerly took them out and set them flying to the skies. He peered at the man and relaxed when his head followed the movement of the birds, although his face didn't change from his normal dead gaze, his teeth bit his lower lip, as in deep thought. Castiel had found himself watching the teeth biting into the lip and his cheeks grew deep red. He turned away and shook his head, what was wrong with him? Why did he feel embarrassment when he looked at his lips? He felt his face burn again and covered them with his hands.

He was trying so hard to not think of Michael's lips that when a warm material touched his back, he jumped and snapped startled toward the man. Michael was touching him, his face tilted to the side as he did when he was confused.

"What is it, Michael?" He tried to sound calm and comforting even when he was confused and overwhelmed himself.

Michael tilted his head even further and his lips were pursed. Castiel giggled at the sight and Michael frowned, his lips moving.

…

Castiel's eyes widened and he looked closer, and there it was again. The man was mouthing something, his lips moving in an order; one word, it seems.

Castiel squinted. "K…ah…s…see…e…l?" he gasped when he said that word faster.

_Castiel._

Michael was trying to say his name.

"Ca-s-ti-el," He pronounced his name very punctually and slowly for the man to understand how to pronounce it correctly. The man's eyes followed the angel's lips and tried to mimic them. Castiel blushed again but shook his head and continued to say his name.

Ten minutes later, Michael seemed to grasp it and started mouthing the name repeatedly, like a mantra. Castiel was so proud, he had said his first word; and it was 'Castiel'. According to human's culture it means that that thing is important to the one saying it for the first time; so it means that Castiel is very important to Michael.

For the rest of his day, he couldn't stop smiling giddily, even when Michael pursed his mouth in confusion at him, like saying that he was acting weird. Castiel just didn't care, thought. He was so happy and hugged Michael in return, and for the first time, Michael squirmed a bit in the angel's arms, his cheeks deep red.

* * *

Castiel took teaching Michael to speak as his first priority, but that made Michael uncomfortable and therefore he didn't have a lot of luck at that.

They sat under the tree that Michael had sprouted again when it was getting hot again. Castiel saying words slowly like "Tree" or "I wonder if you know how to say your name; try this, Michael." Michael shook his head and his mouth was in a content smile and his eyes drooped a bit, as if he was getting sleepy. He looked peaceful, Castiel noted and smiled to himself.

Violiel dropped by sometimes and brought some gifts for Michael; a puppy, some unique flowers and necklace made from some of Castiel's feathers she had took in secret. The angel blushed hard when she gave it to the man and tried to take it away from him, but she told him she put a sigil on it so he won't be able to take it off of his charge unless said so, but seeing his state now… it won't be soon, that's for sure.

Michael blushed when the necklace was placed on him, smiled when he saw the flowers, and cried when the puppy attacked him with puppy eyes. Castiel and Violiel looked at each other, but Castiel understood that something about the puppy brought long lost memories to him and they had made him very sad. When Violiel wanted to inquire, he grabbed her and shook his head at her confused face.

Sometimes, she would bring Samandriel with her and the young angel would apologize to Michael for not being able to bring Castiel sooner or to be able to prevent his crumbling. Michael would only smile and reach out a hand to pat the angel's head, like a father comforting his crying son. This has made Castiel a bit jealous but a bit sad as well, he wondered what kind of a life he had led; if he had family back on earth.

Michael was also getting better, he was mouthing more words now and his head moved now in a free style and father, did he use it a lot. His mouth also started forming his moves bigger; he smiled wider, frowned deeper and started doing this tick that made Castiel very flushed every time he caught sight of it – he licked his lips. He did it often when he was nervous, thoughtful or just plain annoying. Castiel hated that tick very much, but couldn't help but look for it every time he saw the man opening his mouth.

One day, he gave up and asked Violiel for help. He didn't expect her to laugh and hug him as she cheered that her little boy was finally growing up. He didn't ask her to elaborate, just stomped away and didn't speak with her for a week.

* * *

He knew that the archangels knew he was doing something else and therefore didn't send him on very hard missions, but he also knew that his luck would run one day and he would have to separate from Michael for a long time.

Three years after his last 'big' mission, he was sent to Kansas to assist a cherub. On that day, he sat with Michael and hugged him for a very long time, telling him that he would be back and to not fall back and to have faith in him. Michael just sat there, like on that day when they met, but his eyes were watery and he buried his body in Castiel's embrace, silently crying.

When the angel had finally released the man, a hand grasped his arm and wide dead green eyes bore into his blue alive eyes.

" _Do…n't go…_ " He croaked out.

Castiel was shocked beyond belief. "D-did you just… speak?" He stuttered.

Michael ignored him, but repeated with a deep gruff voice, " _Don't… go… Cas…ti…el…_ " His mouth quivering.

The angel hugged him tight again. "I have to go, Michael. I'm so sorry, Michael, so sorry. I don't want to leave you as well, but I have to as an angel. I have a duty."

" _Do…n't… lea…ve… me… again… eve…ry…one… left… me…_ " He sounded stretched and Castiel knew that he was pushing himself beyond of what he can, only to say this sentence. His blood froze when the words registered in his grace, _everyone left me…_  how could anyone leave this pure soul? The soul that was full of love and even when he didn't say a word, he managed to make Castiel's day? He hugged the man protectively, anyone leaving him behind was throwing an amazing gift made by his father specially.

"I'm not leaving you, Michael," He whispered into the man's ear, wishing he wouldn't have to do it. "I'll be back. You have Violiel and Samandriel to keep you company while I'm gone. I'll be back very soon, I promise, okay?"

Michael nodded, but still kept his body in Castiel's arms, wrapping his own arms around the angel's torso.

They stayed like this for a while until Balthazar called him and he had to leave. He planted a kiss on the man's forehead and flew away, eyes watery.

Michael curled into himself, eyes flickering in emotions.

* * *

Castiel sat on a bench after he finished his mission and looked at the children playing at the park.

A very tall man sat next to him and Castiel peered at him. The man had long shaggy brown hair and tanned skin, hazel eyes looking at him curiously. Castiel returned the gesture and tilted his head. The man had looked familiar for some reason and he searched his memory for any hint of why does it seems like this.

"Are you here to watch your child?" Castiel asked politely. The man smirked. "I don't have children, although I'm married. What about you?"

"None." Castiel didn't mention the fact that he can't have, not mentioning the fact that he's not even human. He turned back to the man and saw a glimmer of sadness in the hazel eyes, "Is something bothering you?"

The man smiled bitterly. "Do you want to hear about it? It's depressing."

"I want to help."

The smile turned genuine. "I… I have a brother… he's in a coma. I just came back from visiting him."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Castiel nodded. "I don't know how it feels to have a brother so close to you, yet so far."

The man barked a laugh. "You look and sound like something my brother would mock you for." At the confused tilt Castiel sported he chuckled and held out his hand to him. "My name is Sam Winchester."

The angel grabbed the hand and smiled, "My name is Castiel Grace." It was something that all angels agreed on, to use 'grace' as a last name on earth.

"My brother would so ask you if you're a holy tax accountant," Sam smirked. "He never was comfortable with the whole idea of angels and heaven."

"How do you know it is holy?" Castiel inquired, wishing to know what humans know about them.

"Well… Castiel is the angel of Thursday, no?" Sam smiled.

Castiel smirked. "He was given the task watching over Thursday back at the creation of the world. But he was also created on that day."

Sam looked at him in awe. "Wow, I didn't know that about angels, awesome."

"How is your brother?" He blushed a bit. Of course he would know about that, Castiel was him after all.

Sam fell silent and Castiel felt bad for asking him about that. Then, suddenly, he had a great idea; maybe he could go there and heal his brother?

"Could I come and see your brother?" Castiel asked hesitantly, he didn't know what humans thought about a stranger asking to see their brother in a coma.

Sam looked at him with wide eyes, then he smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you, Castiel. He doesn't have a lot of people visiting him anyway, just me."

They stood up and head for the hospital. Castiel couldn't help but ask himself why this has sounded so familiar…

* * *

They stood before room 105 and under it was tagged, ' _Dean Michael Winchester_ '.

"Here we go," Sam opened the door and Castiel's breath hitched in shock. Suddenly, everything made sense to him; Sam's familiar traits, the words he had heard before.

Michael was lying on the bed, hooked to a lot of wires and a machine checking on his vitals. Castiel's eyes grew so wide he thought that they would fall from their sockets no matter how much grace kept them in place.

"Are you okay?" Sam looked at him in concern.

Castiel nodded, still shocked. "I know him…"

Now it was Sam's turn to be shocked. "Wha-? How?"

"I met him few years back, I thought his name was Michael…" He was telling part truth; it was indeed several years that he knew Michael,  _Dean_ , and he gave him the name Michael, never knew it was actually his middle name.

Sam didn't answer him, just fell on a chair and buried his face in his hands. Castiel sat next to Michael- _Dean_ 's bed and watched him. The man's face was peaceful, his eyelids fluttering and his mouth full of the breathing wire. Castiel watched the deathly pale face and was reminded when he had met Michae- _Dean_  in heaven.

Now he had a new question, why was he in heaven if he was alive? He laid a hand over the man's chest and tried looking for something, for his soul.

Something warm prickled him and he felt something vibrate against his grace. Suddenly, the machines went crazy and the two of them were pushed back by a flock of doctors and nurses. They were left outside and stuck to the window, trying to find out what was going on. Sam snarled at the angel. " **What did you do to him**?!"

Castiel looked at him in shock. "Nothing! I was just checking his pulse;" Of his soul, complete truth.

Sam sighed and his eyes watered. "Why does it have to happen to him? Why does he have to be the one suffering all the damn time?"

"What do you mean?" Castiel was concerned, but also curious about Micha- _Dean_ 's life.

Sam glanced at him and sighed again. "We should sit down. It's a long story, and it doesn't look they'll let us in anytime soon."

Castiel nodded and they went down the hall. Sam went over for a bending machine to get himself some coffee and Castiel declined his offer for one. They sat down outside on a bench and Sam sighed.

"My brother was four years old when our mother died in a house-fire, I was six months old," He started and took a sip from the cup. Castiel glanced at him in surprise, he didn't really think that he would start from the start.

"What about your father?"

"He was broken after the incident," Sam clenched his teeth. "He had started drinking and couldn't hold a job for long. Because of that… we were traveling around America, stopping at random cities and living at cheap motels.

My brother… he was the one who had raised me. He was the one to steal some food or toys so I could play with them. He was the one to teach me words and how to walk, even how to swim; he sure laughed at me a lot when I tried that at first."

He broke into a miserable smile.

"Dean had to grow up fast after the fire. He learned to cook and to work small jobs that could earn us a decent dinner. If not, we went for burgers. My brother sure loves his burgers, he loves grease, you could say," He chuckled. "But he most likes is, Pie… I think that mom used to make him those and he once told me that she made the most delicious apple-pie that earth can offer.

I grew up with love, even though I was with an alcoholic dad and a big brother who was a kid like me. But even with what Dean did to me, I was ungrateful, selfish…

I had run away twice on him." Castiel looked up at this, remembering what Mich- _Dean_  had told him before he left.

_Everyone leaves me…_

He felt anger bubble inside of him, but he wanted to finish hearing what Sam had to say and then maybe he'll smite him. Inwardly, he smirked, but outwardly he continued listening to Sam as he told him about their 'adventurous' attempts in high school.

"And then I…I couldn't take it anymore," Sam mumbled. "I really wanted to go to collage, I wanted to be  _ **normal**_ , and I couldn't stay in this family anymore. I was so stupid back then. Dean was right, I was just a hot headed teenager."

He shuddered. "I left him… my own brother who loved me to death…" He choked. "I left him… how could I have done something so horrible to the only one who actually cared about me? How?" He broke down and cried. Castiel didn't know what to do, but he remembered from when Mic- _Dean_  would tear, he would pat him on the back, so he did just that. Sam looked up to him in surprise but smiled bitterly when Castiel managed to look calm and collected, even though in the inside he was glowering, such is the wonders of the angel.

"What happened after you left for collage?" He gave to a little hint of irritation to adorn his voice, just a hint.

Sam sighed. "For four years I was there, and after two years, my brother had stopped calling me and trying to get my attention. I was still a bitch, so I was quite happy that I didn't have to 'rely' on my big brother anymore, I was so stupid."

"Then?"

"Then… he came to see me. I was living with Jess, my wife, at the campus, and he came to see me."

"Why?"

"Because apparently dad had gone missing, and Dean was looking for him for a month. He wanted me to help him and I snapped at him, asking why should I give a damn to the person who abandoned us from the start? He said that he was our father, that no matter what he do, he is still our father.

I caved in, but asked him to return at Monday because I had an interview. He agreed, and for a whole three days, we searched for him. But nada, zilch, nothing! I was so angry at that time that I didn't notice that my brother was crumbling."

"What do you mean?" Castiel's head shot up at this point, eyes full of anger.

"The doctors said that the reason of his coma was something about his will… that he didn't-" He choked on his tears and cried, "That he didn't have the will to live anymore! And I was so selfish to realize that, I'm so sorry!" He cried into his palms.

Castiel was clenching his coat so hard, his knuckles turned white. He gritted his teeth. "What happened?"

Sam wiped his eyes, trembling. "Dad was found dead a street next to where he had left Dean the last time. He was… murdered, you could say."

"Drunk and then got into a fight?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Dean was devastated, but we both agreed that it was smart to move on.

Dean returned to here, got a job and lived. I finished collage and got into a very good law-program and became a crime-lawyer. I proposed to Jess and I was happy."

"What happened?" Castiel pushed, hating the fact that he still didn't get his answer.

"I invited him to my wedding and he was smiling so much at the wedding. He slapped my back and congratulated me for getting lucky, said the same thing to Jess and wished us a lot of happiness and a lot of children. He was acting a little bit  _too_  happy and I asked him what was going on, but he waved me off and told me that no matter what, I should do what is best for and that no one should drag me down. Now I understand that he said that about himself, because he knew that he wasn't going to live very long… A week later, he collapsed at the garage and since then… well… you can see…" Sam breathed deeply and his shoulder slumped as in defeat. "I guess that I know that he wouldn't wake up anymore… but I can't let him go now… even now, I'm selfish. He probably doesn't even want to see me again after all I did to him," He had a facial expression that was similar to the one that the dog Violiel brought had and now he understood why Mi- _Dean_  cried.

"He doesn't hate you," He started, knowing that that was the truth. "You were right, he does loves you to death. But now you have to be the one who does the right choice – force him to stay here or let him go. That's all I can give you."

He stood up and turned around to see the window of M- _Dean_ 's room and smiled warmly. "I have to go now, he waits for me."

"What do you mean?" Sam stood up as well, but was met with air swooshing around him and a lone white feather resting his palm. He was frozen for a few moments in shock, but he slowly unfroze and started fingering the large feather in his hand and smiled, looking up to the skies. "So my brother has an angel watching over him, huh?" Soft breeze stroke him and he sighed. "I guess it is time to let go."

A tear fell on the feather. "It's time for you to go home, Dean."

* * *

The minute Castiel stepped into heaven, Samandriel jumped at him and started wailing. Castiel pried the younger angel off of him and asked him tensely, "What had happened?"

Samandriel sniffled. "A while ago, Michael started flickering in his heaven. We thought he was going to vanish for a few days until it stopped a few days ago. But now he's acting weird, and I'm so worried about him. I'm so happy you had finally come back."

Castiel froze, could the seizure that M- _Dean_  had in earth has to do with him gaining better chance of living? For some reason, that fact had made something dark pool in his chest and he clutched it, feeling stupid. He followed the younger angel to M- _Dean_ 's heaven and rushed to the man sitting in his usual place, under the big tree. He sat next to him and cupped his, "What's wrong, Dean?"

 _Dean_ 's face shot up and dead green eyes grew wide at the mention of his real name. His jaw fell slack and two arms grasped Castiel's arms. " _Castiel…?_ " He muttered in disbelief.

"Yes?" Castiel never felt gladder that he had came back. Dean smiled warmly and buried his face in the angel's neck. " _You came back… you know my first name…_ " His voice was still quiet, but now was more steady and stronger. Castiel shivered a bit when he imagined Dean speak more strongly and confidently. He smiled and patted the blondish brown hair. "Yes, I'm back, Dean, like I had promised to you. And I know your name, because I found out who you are on earth." He thought that Dean would be glad to hear this, but the man stiffened and backed away from the angel. Castiel tilted his head in confusion, but Dean didn't look at him, preferring to look at the leaves above them.

"Is something the matter, Dean?" Castiel asked hesitantly.

" _Why are you still here_?" Dean asked, accusation apparent in his voice. Castiel was still confused. "What do you mean? Why would I  **not**  be here?"

" _Sam told you about me?_ " Now Castiel understood that Dean had regained his memories of what had happened on earth. That's why he was acting weird, because he finally understands why he was here and that had probably freaked him out. He nodded. "Yes. He was very sad and terrified about what's happening to you. I think you have a very good brother," But that doesn't mean that he didn't want to smite him for abandoning Dean.

Dean smiled bitterly. " _He's feeling guilty for nothing. I'm happy that he has finally gotten the life he deserves. My work there was done. I don't need to stay there anymore and get in his way_.  _It's not like I'd be missed or needed._ "

Castiel bit his lip, forcing himself to listen to the outer bullshit that the man is saying right now and not smacking him or pummeling him. He took a deep breath and glared into the man's eyes. "How can you think that low of yourself?!" The man shrugged. "You're needed, Dean. Your worth is something that no one would be able to even _dream_  of achieving. Don't you dare to think that way, alright? You mean so much to your brother. You haven't been here for long, but you already mean so much for Samandriel and to Violiel." He sighed and hugged Dean, "You mean a lot to me, Dean."

He felt the man stiffen and his hands tried to push Castiel away, but the angel was stronger. Then Dean tried to get away, so he  _stood up_ -

"Dean?" He looked up in awe at the man suddenly looking to big from the ground. He stood up and noticed that even though the man was bent a bit from disuse of his limbs, he was taller than the angel and that had made him feel a little bit lesser than the soul standing before him. Dean looked shocked and staggered in his place, and would have fallen if Castiel wasn't there to catch him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, careful," Castiel eased Dean down and stroke his cheek affectionately. "You're still not strong enough to stand like that so suddenly." Dean looked away in shame and the angel sighed. "I do not think badly of you because you had done that. No way, my friend."

Dean's head shot up in shock. " _You called me… your friend…_ " He didn't notice hot tears flowing once again from his eyes. Castiel smiled warmly and wiped the tears with his thumbs, cupping the man's face again. "Yes, Dean. You're my friend, didn't I tell you that before?" He kissed his forehead and then pressed his forehead to Dean's, "You're important to me, Dean. I have been living for a long time, yet you're the first one to intrigue me that much by just being there. I watched you grow and become freer here in heaven and I am most pleased to say that I like you very much for who you are."

Dean blushed, but smiled. He then looked up and Castiel saw his eyes shine in happiness. Castiel's eyes were fixed on the green eyes, who suddenly seemed more like the most beautiful thing the angel had ever seen. He inched closer to Dean's face and took in how the eyes shone even brighter when he had looked closer and seem to be even more beautiful. Dean looked back into his eyes in the same intensity, but it was clear that he was getting uncomfortable and he tried to laugh it up, " _I don't think that my eyes are_ _ **that**_ _interesting_." Castiel's stare turned into a glare and Dean had quieted down, looking back into the endless seas of Castiel's blue eyes.

They don't know what had happened but suddenly they were two hands pushing their faces against each other, making their lips meet. Both of them flushed and jumped back from each other, looking to glare at Violiel who was standing with he arms up as a sign of surrender.

"What?" She smiled smugly. "You looked so intensely into each other's eyes that I had to do something before you'll separate and never do it again," She vanished giggling before any of them could say anything back.

The man and the angel looked back at each other and then looked away, blushing furiously. Dean smiled to himself and laid his forehead on Castiel's back, settling between the two enormous white wings, bringing his hands to rest on their base. " _Thank you so much, Castiel… thank you for not leaving me…_ " He murmured against the angel's spine, sending shivers down said bone. Castiel blushed but smiled as well, and his wings curled around Dean in a protective hug, "I'll never leave you, Dean Michael."

" _Calling me Michael as in my middle name, or the one you gave me?_ " Dean chuckled and relaxed into the feathered embrace, smiling softly.

"The one that I gave you," Castiel said in a confident tone, his wings brushing the man's back. Dean shivered and clung tighter to the coat that the angel sports, crumpling it with his fists, feeling a bit smug for the one doing it. He then blushed and shook his head, burying it further into the cloth.

"Are you okay?"

" _Yeah… thanks, Cas…_ "

"Cas?" Castiel tilted his head, a bit amused but also very happy. Dean nods and smirks, " _A nickname for your feathers, feather head._ "

Castiel pouted. "Now you are mocking me for sure, aren't you?" He extracted a laugh from Dean, who obviously remembered when said man couldn't move and would just smirk at the angel, frustrating him to no end in the process. Castiel looked up to the skies and was pleased to see the stars again peeking from the vast darkness. His wings fluttered and Dean clung tighter to him, burning hot against his back.

After a while, Dean had slowly circled his arms around the angel's torso and sighed in content when Castiel gave a hum of appreciation.

A soft song was flowing around, and Dean looked up with sorrowful eyes and Castiel saw as tears filled his eyes again.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

" _It's the song… my mom used to sing to me… when she was still alive…_ "

"Why are you playing it if it's too sorrowful?"

" _I did not…_ " Dean's eyes grew wide and he turned around. Castiel turned as well and saw two people standing besides a pretty large house. The shorter one was a female with long flowing blonde hair and bright green eyes. The larger one was male and had dark brown hair and dark but warm eyes. Castiel peered at Dean, who looked like he had seen a ghost. Well, it is heaven, so it might be true.

"Dad…? Mom…?" Dean's voice rang loud and full of disbelief and hope. The couple smiled and nodded, the soft melody growing weaker. The woman approached her son and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you, Dean," She whispered. The man nodded and placed a hand on his son, "You had done so much and we are so sorry you had to go through this alone."

Dean choked. "I had Sammy." He buried his face in his mother's embrace, "Mom… I missed you so much…" He trembled.

Mary smiled. "I missed you too, angel. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mommy," Dean mumbled and hugged her desperately, as if she would disappear every moment.

Castiel stood away as the trio laughed and cried and hugged, feeling slightly out of place. Dean noticed his absence and looked back to him, smiling in the brightest smile Castiel had ever seen him in, and beckoned him to come closer. Castiel uncertainty walked toward them and Mary beamed at him, "Thank you so much for taking care of our son."

He blushed but nodded. "I find out that most of times, he was the one to help me, Mrs. Winchester."

Mary laughed."Please, call me Mary."

Dean blushed but beamed and pulled him into the hug, making Castiel squeak a bit before being crushed in the largest embrace he had ever got in his life. It was a bit painful, but seeing Dean's smile and his white-pearl laugh made him smile as well, feeling warm and content.

* * *

"Why is there a house here?" Dean asked when they had finally separated and turned to the house, where the music was still floating from. Mary shrugged. "It's your heaven, angel. I think you unconsciously wanted somewhere to live, and voila, its here."

"Really?" Dean rubbed his nape, stopping himself when he was to tilt his head like Castiel. He unconsciously picked some of the angel's habits and it was funny that while on Castiel they looked endearing, on him they looked stupid. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Castiel.

"Yeah really, Dear. I think it would be a very nice house for you and Castiel to live in," She smirked as she saw the duo blush and protest a bit. She chuckled to herself; it was so cute and delightful seeing her son growing up. He never looked at anyone like he looks at the angel right now, like he was part of the  _family_. He always was Mary's little family angel. He was the one to comfort her when John was being a jerk and would always protect Sam. He would be the one stopping her and John fights and would help John change covers of when he peed on night. Now that she thinks about it, it was the only time they had to do it, Dean never peed in his bed afterwards. She smiled, he was so considerate even back then. But it had saddened her, that it had taken her son's happiness; he was trying to make everyone better and happy while he was breaking on the inside. She couldn't believe she had never seen it until she had died and watched them from above. Sam was very smart and had helped Dean when he had needed him, and she was content knowing that Dean had someone to rely upon. But when Sam went away, she saw Dean break completely until Castiel picked up the first shard and started melding him back to his real self.

Dean and Castiel had vanished to the second level and John stood behind her, hugging her, "I'm so happy that Dean could finally be happy."

She giggled. "If only he would acknowledge his feeling, that is."

"True," He smiled but sighed.

"Should we head back?"

"Yeah," They disappeared, leaving a note behind with a cute picture of a rabbit with a cupid arrow sticking from his heart. And a 'have fun' scribbled on it.

* * *

Dean sighed when he entered the first bedroom, Castiel right behind him. Castiel laid a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention. "Are you okay, Dean?"

"'m fine," He smiled slightly, but his eyes stayed dead. Castiel froze in alarm and cupped his face, he didn't want to see those eyes like this again after he saw the beauty of his alive ones. He desperately pleaded with the man, "Please tell me what is wrong, Dean. I don't like seeing you like that." Dean blushed, and his eyes grew warm, melting Castiel right on the spot, "I told you, Cas, 'm fine," Dean covered Castiel's hand with his, leaning to it. "Thank you so much for everything, Cas. I don't know if I would have been able to stay in one place without you. Without you, I'd be still a burden to Sammy down there."

"Don't say that," Castiel warned him, making the man smirk.

"Bite me," He teased him.

Castiel flushed and pouted. Dean laughed and suddenly they found their faces closer. The man gulped and the angel's eyes tried to take everything in as they inched closer. They didn't know what was happening, but in a moment they'll…

Dean fell slack and dropped into the ground. Castiel crouched and lifted him, eyes wide in horror, "Dean? Dean! What's wrong?!" he shook him a bit, but the man stayed unresponsive, his head lolling to the side, eyes closed. Then, his body started flickering. Castiel tried to search his soul to see what was going on, his heart clenching hard in his chest. He didn't find anything and was growing desperate as Dean's soul started fading. He hugged the man tight and cried to the skies, "Don't take him. Please! Save him! Someone, help! Father!" He enveloped Dean with his wings and grace and prayed hard for help. He can't lose him right now, and he sure is not going to let Sam hurt him again. He needs him, please… don't let Dean suffer again… the angel wasn't realizing he was crying.

Dean stopped flickering, but he still was slightly transparent. Castiel didn't realize that he was clutching Dean so hard that when he released Dean's shoulder, a hand print was brightly printed on the man's shoulder. He decided to try something then.

He placed his hand over the print again and pumped into the skin some of his grace. Dean's soul glowed and became solid again; his body became warmer and only then Castiel realized how cold Dean was moments ago and couldn't help but cry into the man's shoulder, hugging him tight. He had almost lost him,  _again_. He can't lose him, never ever  **ever**. He was everything to the angel, he can't just go back, ripping his heart out along with his departure. He felt possessive of the fragile, pure and beautiful soul in his arms. Dean is his, not Sam's; Sam had thrown away the gift father gave him and he'll not get another chance to hurt Dean ever again, he'll make sure of that.

" _Cas_?" Dean's whisper interrupted his desperate thinking. Castiel looked up with wide eyes, which quickly filled with tears and he cried again, a confused Dean hugging him and patting his back as he cried, "Jesus Christ, Cas, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Castiel shook his head, but still cried into Dean's shirt for a while until he felt fatigued enough to just relax into the warm embrace, his wings enveloping them both in a sense of comfort and love. He felt Dean sigh in content above him and a kiss planted on his head with a murmur of 'I love you'.

He froze and looked up in shock, "You… you love me?"

Dean tensed and his face darkened as he pulled back, "I'm sorry… I understand if you don't want to. You probably don't even want to look at me an-"

Castiel had enough of that and tackled Dean to the ground. Dean looked up to see fury flaming in those blue eyes and his breath hitched in agony, "I'm so sorry, Cas-hmph!" Castiel silenced him with a lip bruising kiss, his hands cupping the man's head and pulled him closer to him as Dean had  _finally_  gotten over his shock and responded, circling his arms over the angel's neck.

They kissed for a long time, being in heaven had its own advantages, until a bemused chuckle and a shout of 'finally' dragged them away from each other and they looked up to see Violiel and Samandriel standing at the door step, smiles adorning their faces. The duo looked at each other and flushed, standing up quickly and retorting to glare murderously at the angels. Violiel and Samandriel shut up, but still looked very amused if not a bit smug. Dean sighed and pushed them outside the room and slammed the door in their faces, "Can't anyone get some privacy here?!" Castiel chuckled embarrassedly but then looked up and smiled warmly at the awkwardly squirming man, walking to him and cupping his face, "I believe that you can make us some privacy here. After all, it is  _your_ heaven."

Dean smirked and closed his eyes for a moment, and surely, the angels vanished with protests from the house. The man opened his bright green eyes and smiled at the angel, "Now… where were we?" He winked.

"Oh, I believe I know," Castiel grinned and pulled him to another kiss.

* * *

Sam looked down at his comatose brother, who was still hooked to the wires and machines. He sighed and took a chair next to the bed and took the older man's hand in his and smiled tentatively. "Hello, Dean."

Of course, Dean didn't answer him, breathing deeply as if he was merely sleeping. But Sam knew that his days were numbered, since he knew that the only one who still tied him down and held him from finally reach peace was  _him_ , the selfish, zealous little brother. He took out Castiel's feather and placed it in Dean's palm and fisted it, covering the fist with his big palms, "I wish that you would finally think about yourself and get that peace that you deserve up there. You don't have to worry about me, man. I'll be up there, annoying your ass very soon, but after I had did my time here. You don't need to worry about me anymore, brother. It's time that I'd let go, and I am." He smiled warmly, "Goodbye, Dean. May you rest in peace."

He thought he was imagining, but Dean's face contorted in a slight smile before becoming very still and the machine went flat. His smile fell and he started crying into his brother's chest, clutching at the white shirt as the doctors trickled in and state his time of death, 4 P.M., 24th of January, 2007.

They say that only a righteous man would die on his birthday, because god wants them to have a complete cycle of their year as to not die not having integer years. He smiled despite himself; Dean was indeed righteous and deserves every good thing heaven would give him now.

'Please take care of him, Castiel,' He prayed silently as he saw them covering Dean's face with a white cloth and rolling him away to be cremated.

* * *

Dean sat on the bench under the enormous tree, looking up to the sky as a cool breeze passed through him. He smiled as he leaned backwards and closed his eyes, dozing off.

He was startled awake when arms snaked around his back and soft lips pressed into his. He smiled brightly and kissed back as Castiel straddled his hips and hugged him, nuzzling into his chest.

"What's wrong, Cas?" He patted the angel's hair, burying his face into it. Hey, no one was going to catch him doing this chicky flicky thing anyway. Cas buried his face in the shirt and sighed. "I have another mission to attend to. I'll leave tomorrow morning to receive the orders."

Dean frowned. "Can't they give you a break? They have been ordering you around a lot for the past five years."

"I can't disobey them, Dean. You know that."

"Yeah, I know that. But I am entitled to a little heaven and it doesn't feel like one when…" Dean flushed, still not able to say those kind of words out. Luckily, Castiel understood him and smiled bitterly.

"I know, Dean…" He kissed the man's neck, smirking a bit when the man shivered. He sighed and hugged Dean tighter. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you, too, feather head," Dean said affectionately, blushing harder. Castiel chuckled and pecked the man. Dean growled and pulled him to a proper one, and the angel had no objections.

* * *

Castiel left the warm bed the next morning and absently flicked his clothes on him as he kissed Dean's forehead before sighing and flying out of the man's heaven. He glided between clouds and heavens bunched together, but he didn't have the same urge to visit them as he had before meeting Dean. A small blush adorned his face as he thought about the firm arms and body hugging him after their… eventful night and smiled contently.

If only they'll let him have some days off to enjoy it, he frowned.

"Oh, Castiel," He looked up to see Balthazar floating around. He hadn't noticed he had arrived already.

"Good morning, Balthazar," He nodded politely. The other angel just snorted and showed to Michael's office, Castiel smiled as he remembered when he had called Dean 'Michael'.

"You're going to dilly-dally there all day or come in?" Balthazar smirked as the angel jumped and entered the white room. He turned around to the other angel gone and suddenly he had a bad feeling, Balthazar had never left when he came to receive his orders, that must mean that something very bad is happening or is going to happen… to  _him_ …

"Castiel?" His oldest brother sat before him on his desk, his fingers folded with a raised brow. Castiel blushed and sat down as well, his fingers fidgeting with his coat. "Why have you called me, brother? I just returned from my previous one."

He didn't notice the archangel's smile as he took off his glasses. "Well… I thought I would tell you about my decision… regarding you."

The seraphim's head shot up in fear, was he going to be punished for some sin he had made? Please father, do not let them hurt Dean. He prayed as he caught his older brother reach out to give him a letter. A letter?

His curiosity got the better of him and he took the folder and read through it, his face turning blank and his face tilting dangerously to the side as the second passed. After he finished reading, he looked up to his amused brother, who was obviously thinking he had done something amazing. He cleared his throat and asked slowly. "Um… Michael?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean… semi-retired?" Michael grinned.

"It means that you can spend all the time you want with Dean-o in your little heaven and still keep all of your powers. But," He turned serious, figure turning authoritative, "You'll not, under any circumstances, use that power for harm, nor will you go down to earth unless you have permission for it. Is that clear?"

Castiel nodded, beaming inside and was so happy that his grace had shined gleefully as well. Michael noticed that and smiled warmly at his brother, "You're free to visit anytime, brother."

"Thank you."

"Also tell Dean-o that if he hurts you, he has around a million angels hot on his ass before he can _'t_ say 'Moose'."

Castiel chuckled.

"Also, use protection, will you? Gabriel had been pestering me about it for a year."

"Michael!" Castiel flushed.

"A man got to protect his little brother at all times," Michael ruffled his hair, earning a pout from the younger seraphim.

"Now hop-hop," Michael nudged him away, already putting his glasses back on. Castiel jumped to the door, but then stopped and turned back to the archangel.

"Brother?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you wearing glasses?" He tilted his head when he heard the archangel snort and chuckle.

"I like them," He answered simply and shrugged.

"Oh, I see…" He rolled his eyes and vanished. Michael watched him disappear and sighed as he rested his face in his folded palms. Gabriel and Balthazar appeared beside him and exchanged amused smiles.

"So what got our beloved brother's feathers ruffled?" Gabriel chortled. Michael glared at him, but then sighed again. "I guess I'm not used to seeing our little brother grow up."

Gabriel turned solemn for a beat, then turned mischievous. "Lets test that out."

"Gabe…"

"What?"

A thump.

"Ouch!"

"You do anything and I ground you for another millennium with the pagans."

"Mikey!"

"And don't call me that!"

"Um… don't you two have some work to do?"

"Ah, right. Sorry, Balthy."

"No problem, but I have already placed a  _gift_  for our little brother."

"I knew I could count on you."

Thump thump.

"Ouch! Will you cut it out?"

"Both of you, grounded."

"Mikey!" "Brother!"

* * *

Dean was preparing dinner, sulking inwardly, when Castiel zapped before his face and tackled him to a kiss. Dean stumbled back and fell on his back, scared shitless. Castiel noticed the stillness of his partner and backed away, and helping Dean on his legs. The minute Dean found his voice he asked in panic. "Jesus Christ, Cas. You don't just jump on people. I think I had a heart attack now."

"But you're dead, Dean."

"Oh, for god's sake-"

"Don't blaspheme."

"What happened?" Dean remembered the angel's gleeful face and wondered if the mission is something to be joyous about. Then he sulked, Cas is probably happy to be finally rid of him…

"I was given semi-retirement," Castiel nearly jumped in his place, missing the slight damp aura of Dean's soul. Dean blinked and tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"That I can stay with you all the time now!" Castiel then noticed his stillness and cupped his face, "Did I do something wrong, Dean?"

The man covered the angel's hand with his. "Do you really want to be stuck with me twenty-four seven for eternity?"

"Of course, Dean. Why do you even ask?"

Dean perked up, "Really?" He always dreaded the day that Cas would finally realize that he is better off without Dean and would abandon him like everyone else. He probably looked into Castiel's eyes while he thought that, because the angel turned upset and kissed him. "Dean… I would never want to leave you, my love." He brought back the man's eyes to him when Dean had looked away, "You are everything I had ever wanted and I would never throw a present that my father had created, especially if it's so perfect."

Dean looked up, perplexed. "You think of me… as a present?"

"Well… what else you could be? I haven't done anything to deserve something so incredible." Dean frowned, "I'm not that great.  _I_  should be the one asking what the hell I did to deserve you, an angel, and you're a really cool guy. You're beautiful, Cas, and kind and nice and cute and…" He trailed off, blushing. Castiel pressed himself against Dean, their bodies molding into each other, his wings covering them completely. "I'm what, Dean?"

Dean pressed a shy kiss to his temple, holding him tight. "The only one I had ever loved like that," He mumbled into the dark hair. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean a long, loving and warm kiss. Dean smiled and cupped the angel's face, bringing him closer to him.

"My angel…" He murmured, "My feathery knuckle-head."

Castiel blushed and smiled lovingly at him. He laid his head on the man's chest and listened to the warm heartbeat he knew Dean made to keep some similarity in here. He slowly started noticing a box standing innocently on the counter and narrowed his eyes on it. Dean noticed the staring and caught notice of the box as well, "What is it, Cas?"

"I have a bad feeling from this box."

"Should we check it out?"

The angel nodded and they slowly crept to it and opened the box.

Several moments afterwards, a shout came from the kitchen,

" **BALTHAZAR!"**

From their place, Balthazar and Gabriel high-fived and cackled at the hilarious scene.

* * *

"Welcome home, Sammy," Dean and Castiel smiled at each other as they saw Sam falter on his feat to get to them after he had passed away, surrounded by grandkids and one grand-grandkid.

"Dean?" The tall man rushed to his brother and they hugged tightly. Dean smirked. "Man, I missed you so much. How was it going, Sasquatch?"

Sam wiped his eyes. "It was great. I had such a great life. Thank you so much, Dean."

Dean tilted his head in confusion. "I didn't do anything, dude."

"You're the one who gave me my life, Dean. I owe you everything." He turned to Castiel and shook his hands, "Thank you so much for taking care of my brother, Castiel."

"You know each other?" They nodded.

"We met the last time I was on earth before you confessed to me," The angel replied calmly while Sam looked in awe at his brother.

"You're the one who confessed first?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. Got a problem with that, bitch?"

"Yeah, Jerk, I do," Sam rolled his eyes but slapped his back affectionately.

"Dean prepared dinner, should we go inside?" Castiel didn't want it to turn into a full brawl, of course… he didn't know that it was their usual banter. The brothers looked at each other and smiled warmly as they stepped inside. Sam already made a promise to Dean that he would re-introduce Jess to him when she would die as well, laughing when Dean had told him that only in heaven it would be appropriate to be glad when someone died.

It has been millenniums until Sam's time on earth was over, but Dean had never felt happier in his life; he and Cas had decided to get married and made their bond stronger. Dean had met several people and made friends with them and finally showed the angels the wonders of bars. They kissed a lot under the tree and Dean had started learning to draw so he could capture Castiel on a paper, although he knew that it was impossible.

Hundred-eighty years ago, they had adopted a little girl at the age of 8 that was abused during her life. They tried to make her death happier and better than her living life, and were in euphoria when she had hugged them and called them 'dad' and 'papa'. They had taught her and gave her everything she wanted. She grew up to be a young lady around the physical age of twenty a year ago and they were glad but very sad when she had found someone on a different heaven and stayed with him, coming sometimes to visit and show them how happy she is with her partner.

* * *

"Dad," He turned from his musing to his daughter. She had long wavy brown hair and had his eyes of emerald. She smiled and gestured to her long white dress, "Do you think Eric would like it?"

"I think he would be crazy not to love it, baby," He gave her a peck on her head and ruffled her hair. She scoffed and swatted his hand away, "Don't ruin my hair, Dad! I worked so hard on it."

He laughed and send her on her way, looking with watery eyes as he saw his grown up kid running to her partner and linking her hand with his, leading him back to their house.

He felt Cas hug him from behind and leaned to it. Castiel smiled and kissed his neck and nuzzled into it, smirking when Dean shivered and growled a bit, clutching his hands as to forbid him from going away, like he was ever thinking of that.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?"

"Nothing… just thinking about life. Death. Whatever you call it."

"Do you regret any of it?"

"No way!"

"Then I presume that you were remembering only good things," Castiel teased.

"Yes. Like when I won in that bet," Dean teased back and the angel frowned.

"You were cheating."

"Did not."

"Did to."

Dean silenced him with a kiss and Castiel soon was too occupied that he forgets what they were talking about. He scowled at Dean after he pulled away, "You really have a way of making me forget." He rolled his eyes when Dean shrugs and pull him to another kiss, but smirked when the man mumbled against his mouth 'Did not' and tackled him to the ground, laughing.

...

_Home is where the heart is. Heaven is the home to the soul. Soul-mate is the home to both._


End file.
